No me enseñaste
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: Un adios..Un Embaraso..Una venganza..Un aviso..Un amor indestructible..Edward se va despues de que Jasper intenta matar a Bella.Pero que hubiera sucedido si en la noche como despedida,Bella lo seduce ...¿Pero si hay algo mas?...¿Edward lo sabria?...
1. no me enseñaste

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece la historia…

* * *

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

(N/a: los * serán estrofas de la canción: No me enseñaste de Thalia.)

ERERERERERERERERERERERERRERERERERERERERERERERERERE

*Ya no me importa la hora en que yo estoy aquí

Entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación

Y es importante al menos decirte

Que esto de tu ausencia duele

Y no sabes cuanto

Ven aparece, tan solo comunícate

Que cada hora es un golpe de desolación

Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado*

A como yo lo había previsto mi vida con el no era nada, yo no funciono sin el y es que me destroza el alma o lo que queda de ella, el echo de que ya definitivamente no estas, es imposible como lo perdí, como se fue, como mi mundo de mitos y fantasía se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a como todo se derrumbo, a como el se marcho, solo dejando una carta, después de hablar conmigo y dejarme ahí sola en el bosque.

Se que no soy la gran cosa, pero yo ya no he vuelto a salir-ecepto cuando voy al colegio- me la paso encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, escribiendo en mi libro, bueno eso es una larga historia se los contare mas adelante, con respecto al colegio, nunca pensé que este día llegaría pero reprobare o pasara raspando todas las materias, la verdad no estudio, todo me sale mal, aunque quiera poner atención en clase mi mente baga en su recuerdo…

Con respecto al libro, si, me refiero a el libro que estoy realizando, no lo publicare, pero es solo que me hace sentir mas cerca de ellos y sobre todo de el escribiendo cada día una parte de lo que paso, desde que me mude de Phoenix, lo escribo en computadora-ya que mi letra es un espanto- y lo meto en una carpeta tipo medieval que mande a hacer, esta dice Cullen en dorado, tienen unas cuantas pequeñas manzanas plateadas alrededor, esta en cada pagina o portada posee unos listones rojos y una freesia-el olor que a el le encantaba de mi.

*Ven que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir

Que lo minutos me asechan aquí todo es gris

Y alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza

Ven que nunca he imaginaba como estar sola

Que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan

Que no se que hacer

Que aquí no queda nada de nada.*

Mi madre amenazo con enviarme al hospital o al psicólogo, la verdad es que físicamente, me veo demacrada, enferma, bueno solo para que se hagan una idea,

No pruebo bocado desde que el se fue, mi ropa de antes me queda grandisima, peso cuarenta kilos, estoy enferma eso ya lo se porque en el examen que me hicieron hace una semana salio que tengo 9.8 de anemia, vomito a cada rato, he llegado a vomitar sangre ya que como no cómo, mi cuerpo no tiene que vomitar…

No creo en nada, no tengo fe, ¿como tenerla?, lo que mas me duele es pensar que el en este momento, tal vez este con alguna vampiresa, que tal vez ni se acuerda de mi, que tal vez fui su amor de "adolescente", quizá el este con Taya Denali. Quizá el duendecillo no me recuerde y este de compras o jugando de muñeca con su nueva cuñada Taya. Rosalie debe estar saltando en un pie de alegría, aunque no lo crean yo la quería bastante. Jasper debe estar apostando contra Emmett sobre cuanto duraran Taya y Edward. Emmett debe estar atormentando a Taya y tratándola como a su hermanita menor. Esme debe estar feliz por tener a una nueva hija en la familia. Carlisle debe estar feliz en su trabajo. Y Edward debe estar con su Taya amándola, o diciéndole cuanto la ama…

Auch eso me dolió, pensar en el con otra o en si con toda la familia con otro miembro por parte de Edward que no sea yo, hizo que se me abriera mas la loquera y mi corazón.

*No me enseñaste como estar sin ti

Y que le digo yo a este corazón

Si tú te has ido todo lo perdí

Por donde empiezo si todo acabo

No me enseñaste como estar sin ti

Como olvidarte si nunca aprendí*

Pienso que tal ves si el me hubiera preparado, que si tal vez el me lo hubiera dicho no tan fría y crudamente, tal vez si el no me hubiera vuelto tan dependiente de el, de su familia, yo no estaría así.

Mi vida se pasa lenta y dolorosamente, lo único que me gustaría es que todo esto fuera una pesadilla una de las pesadillas de que por mas que corras, nunca avanzas ósea que esto fuera una pesadilla de las largas, en las que duras mucho para despertar…

Mi padre, Charlie esta preocupado, el no es tan directo como mi madre, pero si lo dice indirectamente, la verdad lo único que quiero es que todos se callen, que no me digan nada mas, que se ahorren sus sermones que me tienen harta, que se traguen lo que piensan, que ni se fijen en lo que hago o dejo de hacer, que me dejen morir si eso es lo que quiero…

*Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui

Esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión

Cuando me invaden estos días tristes

Siempre recuerdo mi vida yo como te amo

Ven que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote

Que mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control

Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado*

No saben cuanto extraño; sus besos, sus abrazos, sus tiernas e inocentes carisias, su aliento en mi cuello, su aroma, su sonrisa torcida, sus ojos, sus gestos, sus celos, etc.

Es que la verdad lo recibiría con todo mi amor y con mis brazos abiertos, aunque el se fuese, yo daría mi vida por los Cullen y el, iría hasta el infierno solo por ellos.

Saben hay algo mas en esto, no se, no estoy segura, la verdad eso me asusta, pero debe ser cosas mías, la verdad debe ser mi loquera o tal vez no, pero la ultima noche, la de mi cumpleaños, yo logre seducir a Edward*, tente a mi suerte y lo logre, esa noche le entregue a Edward mi virginidad y el me entrego la suya, pero un vampiro no puede tener hijos o ¿si?...

La verdad si mi mente no me falla del todo todavía tengo 15 días de atraso, no se debo estar equivocada, además, que podría salir de un bebe de padre vampiro y madre humana…

*Ven que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir

Que lo minutos me asechan aquí todo es gris

Y alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza

Ven que nunca he imaginaba como estar sola

Que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan

Que no se que hacer

Que aquí no queda nada de nada.*

—Señorita Isabella, aquí esta el resultado felicidades—dijo la secretaria de una clínica de Port Ángeles, me hice un examen y bien largo de Jessica o alguien conocido.

— ¿Cómo que felicidades?—pregunte desconcertada.

—Pues si, en este momento tenes 16 días de embarazo—dijo sonriente, inconscientemente mi mano voló hacia mi plano abdomen.

—Gracias—dije con ¿una sonrisa?.

Me fui volando a comprar, suero y a un restaurante para comer algo, compre también vitaminas y hierro, ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada, tenía que quitarme la anemia y comer aunque hambre no me diera, yo debía estar sana. Después de comer y pagar, tome la bolsa de la farmacia y decidí irme a un lugar alejado a pensar, pensaba desaparecerme unos 10 días para tener mis ideas claras, ante esta situación…

Decidí comprar un poco de comida en el supermercado, la necesitaría para el lugar al que decidí ir por masoquista debo decir, pues si, decidí irme a quedar a la casa de los Cullen, un tiempo, fui a mi casa y empaque un poco de ropa y lo que necesitaría, le hice una nota a Charlie y me fui..

Llegue y la casa se veía igual pero un poco triste, melancólica, sola, vacía… aunque sabia que me estaba haciendo daño y que me haría aun mas entrando pero era el único lugar en donde tendría paz, en fin nadie me buscaría ahí, nadie…

Me arme de valor y entre, todo seguía casi igual, nada mas que los muebles estaban cubiertos con sabanas blancas al igual que el piano. Sonreí melancólicamente al recordar la primera vez que lo escuche tocar, negué con la cabeza tratando de aclarar mis ideas y me encamine hacia la cocina y guarde la comida que había comprado, la acomode y decidí encaminarme hacia la habitación de Alice-no podía, no estoy tan loca como para querer quedarme en la de Edward-la verdad me daba miedo entrar en la de Edward y desgarrarme por dentro, debo de decir que enterarme que estoy embarazada me ha dado un diez por ciento de coherencia y valor…

Deje mi maleta en la alcoba y estaba muy cansada, así que cambie las sabanas y decidí dormir un rato, así que me acosté soñando en Edward pero no solo en el sino en el con niño pequeño en sus brazos, un niño idéntico a el, vestido igual, con su mismo cabello despeinado, lo único diferente eran sus ojos esmeraldas…

* * *

Bueno espero que les gustara este capi, bueno la idea de esta historia era un ONE-shot, pero creo que será mejor un mini fic, así que esperen el otro capi :) esta historias esta linda, no me explico porque me salen historias relacionadas con embarazos en fin espero que os guste…

Y si alguna se pregunta sigo deprimida :( me siento remal esta es la depre mas fuerte que he tenido….

DEJEN REVIEW PORFA A VER SI SE ME QUITA UN POCO LA DEPRE Y ME ALEGRAN UN POCO : S


	2. el tiempo de nosotros no acabo

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi me pertenece la historia…

* * *

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

(N/a: Bueno los * serán de las estrofas de la canción: Quizás de: N`KLAVE CON RAY RUIZ.)

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

* * *

En el capitulo pasado quedamos en:

_Deje mi maleta en la alcoba y estaba muy cansada, así que cambie las sabanas y decidí dormir un rato, así que me acosté soñando en Edward pero no solo en el sino en el con niño pequeño en sus brazos, un niño idéntico a el, vestido igual, con su mismo cabello despeinado, lo único diferente eran sus ojos esmeraldas…_

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

* * *

*Quizás el tiempo de nosotros ya pasó

Tu en mi sigues igual yo extraño mas tu voz

En el silencio de un recuerdo yo a ti te escondí

Para solo yo encontrarte si quieres salir.*

Yo corría para salvarme-tenia un visible bultito en mi vientre-ósea corría para salvarnos, pero a mi parecer, no corría tan rápido, porque me atraparon, era alguien o algo vestido de negro, recuerdo su risa-me sonaba conocida y baya sorpresa la que me lleve cuando se quito la gorra que la que le cubría prácticamente toda la cara, era victoria y lo único que me dijo fue "Alguna ultima palabra", en eso llegaba Edward y lucha contra ella pero, le tendieron una emboscada y lo mataron delante mío…Solo recuerdo verlo caer y parpadear por ultima vez antes de que cerrara para siempre sus bellos ojos…

—¡¡¡¡Edward!!! ¡¡¡NOOO!!!—grite levantándome.

Me senté de un brinco y me marie horrendo por lo que desidia calmarme un poco antes de levantarme, me acosté de nuevo, tratando de regular mi respiración, no se en que momento, empecé a llorar, solo se que lo descubrí cuando sentí que una lagrima recorría mi cara…

Llore mas de dos horas, recordando a Edward caer, mirarme por ultima vez y empezar a cerrar sus ojos para siempre, no lo puedo negar, hubiera preferido soñar que me mataban a mi pero que Edward y mi bebe-de cuando acá yo con eso-estuvieran bien.

Cuando por fin me levante, corrí al baño a vomitar, cuando acabe mi cuerpo me temblaba y ni de pie me podía mantener, pero a como pude baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina y tome un poco de zumo de naranja, en este momento quiero oír la voz de el, lo ocupo, ocupo saber que vive y que esta bien…

* Quizá el tiempo de nosotros ya paso

Hoy me inundan los recuerdos

Muero de dolor

Pensando en todo lo que pudo ser

Y nunca fue

Imaginando que vuelves marchándote después*

No se pero siento una presión en mi pecho mas fuerte de la que tenia antes, es que Edward y yo teníamos tanto que hacer juntos, tanto que recorrer, tanto que vivir, tantas razones para ser feliz a nuestro lado, desearía que aunque el viniera y se quedara conmigo 1 día y que después se volviera ir…viniera y se quedara un día, que me dijera que me ama…

Tengo una idea rondando en mi mente, pero la verdad no la quiero hacer, estoy muy confundida la verdad es que...no la verdad no se tengo que pensar mas, mejor, con calma...no deseo hacerlo…pero es una opción.

Edward pov:

*De que tú sientas lo que siento pues nada se ha ido

De que tú sueñes lo que sueño cuando estoy contigo

Hasta que logres convencerme que el tiempo de nosotros ya paso

Para que extrañes lo extraño si te dejo sola

Para que llores lo que yo llore por tantas horas

Y sientas lo mal que me siento

Pues tu no sientes lo mismo que siento

Pues para mi el tiempo de nosotros no acabo.*

Hace poco me fui de su lado, hace como unos 18 días de que me fui y yo ya estoy echado a morir, pero es que como no voy a estar así, si a cada rato mi hermanita Alice tiene una visión diferente del futuro de Bella, pues si a como lo oyen, parece que Bella esta muy confundida y cada minuto toma una nueva decisión y créamen, TOOOODAS, son malas y alguna válgame DIOS, nunca pensé que a ella se le pasaran esas ideas por la cabeza…

Una fue, que me iba a buscar, la otra fue decirle a Jacob que si fueran novios-eso me puso como un demonio-pero obvio ella lo iba a hacer para olvidarme o tratar de hacerlo, otra fue, intoxicarse, cortarse las venas, lanzarse de un acantilado, correr en un carro hasta chocar, ahorcarse, asfixiarse, etc. Y eso que esas no eran las mas suicidas…

Lo que me hace pensar, mas es que hace más de unos 5 días el futuro de Bella se le empezó a desvanecer a Alice, lo cual implica que Bella puede estar…

No me vean con esa cara u_u, no estoy aquí con los brazos cruzados es mas ¿Cómo pueden pesar eso de mi?, obvio que no, mande a Eleazar a vigilarla a ver si ella vivía, el volvió el día siguiente muy preocupado del aspecto de mi Bella, me contó que se veía como si estuviera a punto de morir, que parecía una de nosotros, me dijo que la reconoció porque la siguió al colegio y escucho que Ángela la llamaba Bell`s.

—_¡¡¡HAAAAA!!!—_grito Alice feliz….paren un momento ¿Alice feliz sin Bella?, viene la Apocalipsis si eso es, porque ni Rosalie estaba feliz sin Bella de echo me odiaba mas que antes. _—¡¡¡Edward!!! ¡¡¡Edward!!! ¡¡ IDIOTA!!_ _¿Dónde ESTAS?_—si así fue como me dice de "cariño" Alice y Rosalie, me dicen así por abandonar a mi Bella.

—Aquí estoy.

—Mira no es que sea feliz hablándote pero esto esta súper…a ver siéntate porque vi que caías de trasero al piso cuando te daba la noticia y te lo advierto Edward Cullen si me dices lo que vi que me dirías te cacheteo yo personalmente.

—Alice dilo.

—Okey…¡¡¡Bella esta embarazada!!!

—¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? Bella espera un hijo de Jacob Bla…—no pude terminar porque la duendecillo me cacheteó tres veces seguidas

—Eres un verdadero _IDIOTA_, no Edward Bella esta embarazada de un bebe tuyo

T-U-Y-O, tuyo y de nadie mas, aveces me pregunto si a tu madre te le caíste de pequeño y hacerte vampiro no te quito lo tarado.

—Alice, que Bella y yo hubiéramos tenido relaciones una vez, no significa que el bebe sea mío, sabes que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.

—Da eres único, Carlisle nunca te dijo que un vampiro puede embarazar a una humana, pero no a una vampira, ya que para un embarazo el cuerpo debe cambiar y…

—El cuerpo de un vampiro no cambia—termine diciendo armando el rompecabezas de lo que Alice me había echo y si todo encajo perfectamente hasta que hizo clic en mi cabeza.

—Tiene 18 Días de embarazo—chillo saltando.

—Imposible…—fue todo lo que pude decir…

Alice se fue dejándome pesar o en mi estado de shock, pero ¿ahora que? Yo no puedo darle marcha atrás a mi plan, volviendo con Bella, es mas ahora mas que nunca la tengo que dejar sola, para no dañarla ni a ella ni a mi bebe-sonreí tontamente al pensar en una niña idéntica a Bella, tan hermosa como ella-la verdad ahora mas que nunca no volveré…

Bella pov:

*Quizás el tiempo de nosotros ya paso

El mismo tiempo que en un día nos unió a los dos

El mismo tiempo que me da las horas de vida sin ti

Y un segundo a tu lado pensé yo en vivir

Quizás el tiempo de nosotros ya paso

Quizás es demasiado tarde y murió el amor

Solo quisiera el tiempo ahora poderte tener

Sentirte entre mis brazos márchate después.*

Ay estoy tan indecisa, la verdad no creo que esa opción sea la mejor para esto, pero es que como yo me puedo hacer cargo de un bebe sola, ¿Qué haría? Si ni yo sola puedo vivir sin el… Por otro lado no quiero hacer eso, es que no me siento con fuerzas de hacerlo pero la opción de hacerlo va ganando a la de no hacerlo… Por otro lado tengo otra opción pero esa si que no, pues si me espero hasta que nazca y darlo en adopción me lo terminare quedando y eso es lo que no puedo hacer, ya que la verdad yo no soy buena en este momento para hacerme responsable de un bebe sin el, ya les dije si no puedo cuidar de mi como cuidare de algo tan delicado…

Aparte no puedo darlo en adopción porque algo me dice que va a ser un bebe, no muy humano que digamos y no puedo revelar así a los cuatro vientos la existencia de todo lo sobrenatural…

Solo tengo dos opciones…

1-Quedármelo.

2-Abortar.

Pero ¿Qué hacer?, creo que me quedare mas de lo pensado acá, pues ya han pasado 6 días desde que vine aquí a la mansión Cullen y no quiero irme hasta a ver tomado una decisión…

Lo que me pregunto es porque ya no podemos ser el y yo porque ya no podemos estar juntos, porque simplemente el no esta aquí dándome el maldito apoyo que ocupo. La verdad los ataques de cambios de estados de animo ya empezaron. Pero volviendo a lo

Del principio, lo único que deseo es que el me vuelva a hacer mujer, que me ame, que me diga que me ama y me lleve al cielo ida y vuelta…

— ¿Por qué ya no podemos ser tu yo?—me pregunte triste, sentada en su piano…

Estoy full confundida no se que hacer….

* * *

EBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Avances del próximo capitulo:

_Han pasado mas de 15 días, ya hable con Charlie para decirle que estoy bien, y yo ya tome una decisión no se si es la correcta o si me arrepentiré después…_

_Decidí entrar a la habitación de Edward_...

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

—_¡¡¡¡Edward Antony Masen Cullen!!!¿¡¡¡Donde estas!!!? Uy de esta no te salvas, te matare, lo juro, ¡¡¡Maldita sea, da la cara!!!—grito Rosalie furia._

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

—_Me iré con Alice, al lado de Bella y tú no vas a hacer nada al respecto, me oíste bien—dijo Rosalie._

—_No irán._

—_Si iremos y te callas—dijo Emmett…_

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

—_Paren un momento ¿le ha pasado algo a Bella ?._

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

_No deje que dijeran nada mas y empecé a correr_

EBEBEBBEBBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

* * *

Se ve bueno el capi que sigue verdad ¿Qué pasara?

Bueno, bueno, bueno, parece que me quede traumada con todos los embarazos en mi familia que me tuve que tragar, imagínense me tuve que tragar el de mis tres primas, el de mis dos primos y aparte el de mi hermanito. Así que bueno esta es otra historia relacionada con embarazos, pero a que me quedan bien lindas jejejejeje bueno a mi me gustan, espero que os guste a ustedes y parece que mi depresión a servido de algo…

Dejen reviews por favor….


	3. no sabes como duele

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi me pertenece solo la idea…

(N/a: los * serán de las estrofas de la canción: No sabes como duele, de: Marc Anthony)

* * *

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

En el capitulo pasado quedamos en:

_Solo tengo dos opciones…_

_Quedármelo._

_Abortar._

_Pero ¿Qué hacer?, creo que me quedare mas de lo pensado acá, pues ya han pasado 6 días desde que vine aquí a la mansión Cullen y no quiero irme hasta a ver tomado una decisión…Lo que me pregunto es porque ya no podemos ser el y yo porque ya no podemos estar juntos, porque simplemente el no esta aquí dándome el maldito apoyo que ocupo. La verdad los ataques de cambios de estados de animo ya empezaron. Pero volviendo a lo del principio, lo único que deseo es que el me vuelva a hacer mujer, que me ame, que me diga que me ama y me lleve al cielo ida y vuelta…_

— _¿Por qué ya no podemos ser tu yo?—me pregunte triste, sentada en su piano…_

_Estoy full confundida no se que hacer…._

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

* * *

*Otra noche que prometes ser igual de cruel para mi corazón

Una mas que pasare sin escuchar tu voz

Otra dosis de agonía y yo sin encontrar alguna solución

Todo me recuerda a ti en esta habitación.*

Han pasado mas de 15 días, ya hable con Charlie para decirle que estoy bien, y yo ya tome una decisión no se si es la correcta o si me arrepentiré después, pero la verdad, no puedo, voy a abortar, viajare a New York en 10 días para, abortar, me duele mucho tener que tomar esa decisión pero hay veces en las que no puedes hacer lo que quieres como esta, yo no le puedo ofrecer nada a un bebe en este momento, le podría dar amor, si pero no alegría ni mucho menos una familia unida, aparte, de que estaría hundido en esta soledad al igual que yo y no quiero eso…

Hoy decidí entrar a la habitación de Edward, hoy quiero recordarlo, hoy necesito recordarlo, aunque me desgarre el alma su partida, en este momento me encuentro frente a su puerta…

Me arme de valor y entre, no quise darme vuelta a ver el interior de la habitación, así que quede, viendo la pared, respire profundo y todavía tenia un poco de su aroma, me gire lentamente y todo seguía igual, a como la recordaba, nada mas que ahí no se encontraba el…Inmediatamente los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a mi mente…

*Esta casa que ha vivido en carne propia nuestro amor

Cada cuadro que pusimos el jarrón junto al sillón

Las carisias que nos dimos antes de decir adiós

Y esta foto la primera de los dos*

Me dirigí hasta el sillón y me senté ahí, llorando su partida, llorando este dolor de mi alma, lo único que deseo en este momento es morir, morir y no volver a existir, quiero abandonar el dolor que siento, quisiera que nada hubiera pasado, me voltee al escritorio y me sorprendió mucho ver una foto de el y yo. Me levante y la cogi, es evidente por lo que el me dejo, el un súper modelo y yo una mediocre humana…

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota de caer en su red? ¿Cómo pude tropezarme con la misma piedra tres veces seguidas? ¿Cómo me pude creer que el se podía fijar en alguien como yo? ¿En donde estaba mi cabeza cuando me creí todo eso?... No se en que momento me quede dormida sentada en el sofá, solo se que me dormí llorando…

Edward pov:

*No sabes como duele la vida

No sabes como duele tu adiós

Yo se que ni siquiera imaginas

El daño que me has hecho mi amor

No sabes como duele perderte

No sabes como duele aceptar

Que para mi es urgente olvidarte

Y no tengo valor

Para empezar*

Esa es la canción que he estado escuchando desde que ella se fue, no he vuelto a escuchar Debussy, ahora solo escucho salsa, canciones de desamor, de amor y dolor como esa y es que todo es tan Negro sin ella, sin mi Bella no soy nada, no valgo nada, sin ella, pero es que ella no sabe cuanto me duele esto, tal vez mas a mi que a ella-soy muy egoísta al pensar eso pero no se que pensar-la verdad ella ni se imagina como la estoy pasando yo, como quisiera besarla, decirle que es mi vida, mi no-corazón, que sin ella no soy nada, como deseo tener de nuevo esos besos llenos de lujuria, amor y pasión, cuanto quiero volverla a tener en mis brazos, volverle hacer el amor, escuchar de su agitada voz decirme que me ama, que sin mi el mundo se acabo para ella…

La necesito ahora más que nunca, pero es que simplemente no puedo volver…

—¡¡¡¡Edward Antony Masen Cullen!!!¿¡¡¡Donde estas!!!? Uy de esta no te salvas, te matare, lo juro, ¡¡¡Maldita sea, da la cara!!!—grito Rosalie furia.

— ¿Ahora que hice?—pregunte atónito por la cara asesina de Rosalie nunca la había visto así.

—Ay si como el niñito cobarde hace todo bien, solo escucha esto, me iré con Alice, al lado de Bella y tú no vas a hacer nada al respecto, me oíste bien.

—No irán.

—Si iremos y te callas—dijo Emmett mirándome con desprecio ¿y ahora a estos que les pico? Si Emmett había sido uno de los mas comprensivos con este tema— Nunca pensé que llegara este día pero sabes Edward no estas siendo nada astuto en este momento y si iremos y te callas, mi hermanita pequeña nos ocupa y ya que tu no quieras ir bien, quien te necesita—dijo serio, dios ¿Qué paso? Emmett nunca es serio.

—Yo voy con ustedes—dijo Jasper.

—¿Estas seguro?.

—Claro amor, prefiero dar mi vida a los Vulturi antes de volver a atacar a mi hermanita Bella, la quiero mucho, como para cometer esa estupidez dos veces.

—Vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo—dijo ¿Esme?.

—Mama pero tu…

—Edward cariño lo siento pero Bella nos ocupa.

—Paren un momento ¿le ha pasado algo a Bella ?.

Todos se quedaron cayados, hasta Rosalie, ellos intercambiaban miradas de preocupación y después Rosalie asintió con la cabeza a Alice y hablo…

—Edward sabemos que estamos siendo duros contigo, pero es que nos da cólera, entiéndenos, mas ahora con la decisión de Bella, si antes no nos fuimos a verla fue porque tu no lo permitiste ahora los que dan las ordenes somos nosotros…—replico rose.

—¿Qué decisión?.

—Abortara, piensa que esta sola en el mundo, que no puede brindarle nada a un bebe, que sin ti ella no tiene nada que darle a su hijo aparte de la gran soledad que tiene, pero no es solo eso, aparte de abortar se suicidara, Edward Bella esta embarazada de un hijo tuyo ella no piensa bien, esta asustada, ni siquiera le a dicho a Charlie su embarazo, se esta quedando en la casa de nosotros, en el cuarto de jazz y yo, pero hoy se le ocurrió entrar a tu habitación y decidió suicidarse después de abortar…Ella pensaba dar a luz y darlo en adopción pero sabe que se lo terminara quedando…

—Ella no seria capaz…

—Su vuelo sale mañana.

No deje que dijeran nada mas y empecé a correr, sabia que ellos me seguían, los escuchaba detrás de mí… Yo no puedo permitir que Bella cometa tantas tonterías de las cuales se podrá arrepentir el día de mañana, yo pensaba que le estaba haciendo un bien a ella…pero ya veo que cometí un gran error en dejarla…

Pasamos unas 5 horas corriendo hasta que llegamos a nuestra casa y si Alice tenía razón olía a Bella…Entramos pero no la vimos por ningún lado ¿En donde estaba?...

* * *

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Avances del próximo capitulo:

Yo ya me estaba preocupando ¿En donde estaba Bella?

* * *

DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR ESTOY APUNTO DE NO VOLVER A ESCRIBIR POR MI DEPRE :( ASÍ QUE SI ME MOTIVAN TAL VES SAQUE FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO…


	4. una fantasia

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi me pertenece solo la historia…

* * *

(N/a: los * serán de las estrofas de la canción: Por Ella de Víctor Manuel…)

* * *

En el capitulo pasado quedamos en:

_No deje que dijeran nada mas y empecé a correr, sabia que ellos me seguían, los escuchaba detrás de mí… Yo no puedo permitir que Bella cometa tantas tonterías de las cuales se podrá arrepentir el día de mañana, yo pensaba que le estaba haciendo un bien a ella…pero ya veo que cometí un gran error en dejarla…_

_Pasamos unas 5 horas corriendo hasta que llegamos a nuestra casa y si Alice tenía razón olía a Bella…Entramos pero no la vimos por ningún lado ¿En donde estaba?..._

* * *

*Por ella yo daría la vida sin pensarlo tanto

Por ella llegaría hasta el punto de arriesgarlo todo

Por ella que a sido la luz que alumbro mi camino

Por ella que con su cariño cambio mi destino,

Por ella yo aprendí a sentir calor en mi cuerpo

Por ella fue que levante mi corazón muerto

Por ella es que yo estoy viviendo la que enciende la llama

Que quema mi cuerpo

Por ella la que siempre

Siempre, siempre

Viviré agradecido*

Yo ya me estaba preocupando ¿En donde estaba Bella?, la estábamos buscando desesperadamente, en la cocina, el cuarto de abajo, el baño, el jardín, en el segundo piso, en el cuarto de Alice, en el cuarto de Rosalie, nada…Esperen…Dios de verdad Alice tiene razón soy un _IDIOTA_ en donde dijo Alice que había decidido Bella entrar, tilín tenemos un ganador…

No lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando lo abrí, sentí como mi corazón muerto daba un salto, sentí como que había recuperado la vida, sentí como mi soledad y dolor se iba, ahí se encontraba mi ángel, mi amor, mi Bella…Estaba recostada en nuestro sofá en posición fetal, me le acerque y note como en su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas, también note que no dormía profundamente a como la había visto dormir siempre…

Note que a cada rato fruncía el ceño más y más hasta que de un momento a otro se despertó de golpe gritando…

—¡¡¡¡Edward!!! ¡¡¡NOOO!!!— grito agitada. —Dios porque sueño lo mismo, eso no puede pasar no, no puede, el tiene que esta bien—dijo empezando a llorar, no dándose cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿Qué soñaste amor?—dije tímidamente.

Bella levanto su cabeza lentamente de sus manos y abrió los ojos como platos al verme, yo solo pude darle una de mis sonrisas torcida y ella solo sacudió con la cabeza.

—Ya me mate o simplemente me volví loca de remate—dijo asustada.

—Bella, soy yo.

— ¿Edward?—dijo mientras se le volvían a llenar los ojos de agua—¡¡¡Edward!!!—grito levantándose de un salto para abrasarme…

—Nunca mas te volveré a dejar, Bella, te lo juro, eres mi vida, siempre lo fuiste y lo seguirás siendo, te amo, mas que a nada, no sabría que hacer si dejaras de existir.

—Te amo, Edward no puedes volver a dejarme, nunca, prométemelo…

—Lo juro…

No resistí mas y la bese, ocupaba besarla, lo necesitaba, la bese desesperadamente en un beso de deseo, amor y lujuria, Bella me lo devolvió de la misma manera…

—Edward creo que ya debes saber lo de mí…—dijo Bella tocándose el vientre

—Si lo se y soy el no-humano mas feliz del universo, seremos padres Bella, tu y yo juntos, tendremos mucho que darle a nuestro hijo…—dije dándole ánimos para que se le quitara la idea del aborto…

—Te debo confesar algo, si tu no hubieras venido hoy, no hubiera continuado mi embarazo ni mi vida—admitió con voz melancólica.

—Lo se pero eso ya no importa, amor, lo que importa aquí, es que estamos juntos de nuevo y que nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar, porque vamos a ser mas unidos que antes…

—Gracias…

—No Bella aquí el que tiene que dar las gracias soy yo no tu…yo fui el que cometió el error de dejarte, y te doy las gracias por recibirme de nuevo, no sabes que miedo tenia de que…

—Edward calla, dejemos eso en el pasado…a como dijiste…ahora solo importamos nosotros, tus hermanos, Carlisle, Esme y el bebe…

—Hasta el final…

—Somos una sola persona Edward, no servimos bien separados…

—Sin duda y no quiero volver a experimentarlo…

No dijimos más y nos empezamos a besar, creo que esto podría llegar a otro rumbo…

—¡¡¡Bella!!!—para mi gran sorpresa no fue la duende la que nos interrumpió sino que nada mas y nada menos que Rosalie…eso es extraño.

— ¿De cuando acá tu?—Bella no pudo terminar porque Rosalie la abrazo.

—Rosalie no respira—regañe yo a mi hermana

—OH rayos lo siento, hermana te extrañe mucho, perdona por lo grosera que fui contigo antes, perdona todo lo que te hice pasar…

—¡¡Rosalie!! Calla…ahora numero uno, aunque no lo creas siempre te quise y te quiero tanto como a Alice y te veo como mi hermana, dos tranquila todo esta bien, no tienes nada porque disculparte…

—Gracias Bella eres la mejor hermana…

—Hey ¿y que paso conmigo?—Dijo Alice molesta.

—Ho Alice no me arruines el momento sabes que te quiero igual.

—Lo se, lo se, ahora quítate que me arruinaste mi entrada, de duende molesto.

Rosalie se corrió y se puso a la par de Bella y Alice salio y volvió a entrar dramáticamente…

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!—grito eufórica.

—Dios te volviste mas chillona—dijo Bella sonriendo.

—OHH calla y ven y abrásame.

—No sabes cuanto te extrañe tonta—dijo Bella

—Y yo a ti Bella, pero Santos Ángeles ¿Qué te paso?, pareces como si no hubieras comido en un mes…

—De hecho, desde que ustedes se fueron, no volví a comer, ecepto cuando me entere de mi embarazo...

—Tranquila hermanita menor, que yo ago que comas quieras o no—dijo Emmett dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso.

—Emmett, no respiro.

—Lo siento enana—Emmett en uno de sus rápidos movimientos, empezó a hacerle cosquillas

—¡¡¡Emmett Yaa!!!—pataleaba Bella riéndose.

—Bueno pero luego no te salvas, tengo mucho que trabajo que hacer, haciéndote reír…

—Tú no cambias Cullen…

—No creas hasta ahora veo que todos son los mimos de siempre, incluyéndome…

—OHH cierto hablando de eso Edward te quitaremos tu apodo y te seguiremos llamando por el que te teníamos antes _Eddie_...

—Me gustaba más el anterior…

—¿Se puede saber cual era?.

—Bueno le decíamos _IDIOTA _y a como vi te lo creíste hace un rato verdad—aseguro la duende

—La verdad si…

—¿Sabes Edward?.

—¿Qué pasa mi amor?.

—Me gusta el apodo _Eddie_, no se porque no te agrada no tiene nada de malo.

—Bella, de Edward a _Eddie _hay bastante diferencia…

—¿Y no crees que de Isabella a Bella, hay mucha diferencia?.

—Eres absurda.

—No amor, por primera vez el absurdo aquí eres tu—dijo con su sonrisa coqueta.

—Y ¿Qué piensas hacer para que deje de ser absurdo?—Le tente con doble significado.

—¿Lo quieres descubrir?.

—Woo por lo que veo los ánimos están que arden aquí—dijo Jasper—Hola Bella, te debo una gran disculpa por lo que paso…

—Shhhh Jasper no es nada, te quiero mucho hermano, eso puede pasar.

—Gracias Bella—dijo abrasándola.

Pero como nada puede ser tan bueno me di cuenta de que de la misma preocupación me quede fantaseando con encontrar a bella, y es que no de verdad estaba preocupado…

—Calma—Me dijo Alice…—Vamos a su casa para escuchar que ha cambiado.

Y así lo hicimos en especial yo que otra vez los volví a dejar a mi familia atrás y no tardamos tanto cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente para poder oír lo que ocurría…

—¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!...—se oían los gritos de Charlie y en el fondo unos sollozos que me hicieron romperme en mil.

—Papa yo no quería…bueno no si quería pero papa no tenia en mente que esto pasara—esa voz tenia melancolía y dolor agonizante…

—Isabella sabes que, olvídate de que tienes un padre, olvídate de mi porque esto si que no te lo perdono y ve a llamar a tu madre que no te quiero mas aquí, EMBARAZADA Y DE Edward Cullen ese bastardo!!!—okey esa no era una reacción buena.

—No papa tranquilo…en esto me metí sola y salgo sola…yo misma are mi propia vida y cuando me perdones avísame…gracias por el maldito apoyó que nunca me has dado por tu maldita obsesión por Forks maldigo este maldito lugar sin el esto no hubiera pasado—grito Bella con voz llorosa y luego la oímos recoger sus cosas y salir con su rostro bañado en lagrimas por mi maldita culpa…

—Bella—dijo Charlie más calmado.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto en tono golpeado Bella.

—Quédate la noche…mejor te vas mañana—okey estaba apunto de ir a patearle el trasero a Charlie tan fuerte que lo matara.

—Púdrete—Dijo bella y se marcho en su camioneta…

Ahora se que metí la pata y hasta el fondo…

* * *

¿reviews?


	5. Se fueY yo aqui amandola

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHANIE MEYER a mi solo mer pertenece la historia…

En el capitulo pasado quedamos en:

—Bella—dijo Charlie más calmado.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto en tono golpeado Bella.

—Quédate la noche…mejor te vas mañana—okey estaba apunto de ir a patearle el trasero a Charlie tan fuerte que lo matara.

—Púdrete—Dijo bella y se marcho en su camioneta…

Ahora se que metí la pata y hasta el fondo…

* * *

Bella pov:

Okey pensé que mi padre lo iba a tomar mal pero no para tanto como es posible que me echara de la casa…no tengo a donde ir y todo por la maldita culpa de el, si el no me hubiera dejado yo no estaría pasando por esto…pero bien que puedo hacer a como se lo dije a mi padre me metí sola salgo sola…no quiero volver a verlo…no quiero volver hablar ni pensar en el…en Edward…por lo que en este momento aunque tengo decidido quedarme con el bebe y hacer mi vida…pienso en abortar y en el suicidio únicamente para que Alice no se le ocurra decirle y hacer que el aparezca….me arte de llorar por el…tengo que seguir a delante…y eso es lo que voy ha hacer…

Alice pov:

—Edward…se me esta desapareciendo su futuro…veo un aborto y un suicidio y ya todo esta negro Edward…en unas cuantas horas ella morirá...—chille no quería que eso pasara…

Edward seguía inmóvil como un idiota momia pegada al suelo no reaccionaba…y en eso aunque el corría al igual que todos y llevábamos mas de tres horas buscándola…supe que ya había ocurrido…supe que era demasiado tarde que ni Bella ni el bebe volverían…supe que los dos habían muerto….

—Alice ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué paraste?-dijo Edward preocupado.

—Es tarde…se ha…ido-dije entre sollozos.

—No…Alice eso no puede ser dime que no es cierto-me grito Edward dolido en shock.-eres una mentirosa me estas mintiendo…mi Bella no puede estar…-dijo y se dejo caer de rodillas…lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme sentarme a su lado y abrasarlo mientras nuestros lamentos y sollozos se mezclaban…

Emmett estaba sollozando porque Edward perdió el amor de su vida…yo perdí a una gran amiga y a una hermana…Rosalie también sollozaba aunque ella fue dura con Bella la quería y le dolía nunca habérselo dicho…Esme había perdido una hija otra hija por eso también sollozaba…Carlisle no sabia nada todavía se encontraba en el hospital pero sabia que el también se pondría como nosotros porque era su hija mas frágil la que había perdido la vida…Jasper le dolía mucho ya que la quería mucho y sentía que era culpa de el esto…sabia que el había perdido a una gran hermana…

Nos quedamos ahí hasta que amaneció todos estábamos en el suelo abrasando a Edward y abrazados entre todos…recordándola…recordando como se reía…como le brillaban los ojos al ver a Edward…como hablaba….como se sonrojaba…como era extremadamente torpe…como fue que nos hicimos tan unidos con Edward desde que ella estaba a su lado…ahora sabíamos y mas Edward que habíamos cometido un gran error al dejarla porque ahora que no estaba mas…que ya no existía nos dimos cuenta que ella se llevo una parte de cada uno de nuestros corazones y el corazón completo de Edward…ya lo sabíamos no había marcha atrás…era muy tarde hasta para una transformación…la habíamos perdido y ahora ya nada seria lo mismo…

Edward pov:

Eran tan idiota…la perdí, por no cuidarla por no estar junto a ella cuando mas me necesitaba…es que porque, me siento tan vacío…tan dolido…Bella sabia bien lo que ella era para mi…bien no lo sabia porque yo le dije que no la quería pero es que ¿Cómo me creyó tan fácil?...no le había bastado todas las veces que dije que la amaba como para creerme…No entendía, porque lo hice…por protegerla pero parece que hice lo contrario…Sabia que no solo yo estaba herido si no también mi familia…todos hasta Rosalie lloraban sin lagrimas…le dolía su partida..Todos habíamos perdido una gran chica…una chica que nos dio a TODOS y más ami alegría, amor, comprensión sin importarle nada sin importarle arriesgar su vida junto a nosotros…

Ahora ya no quedaba nada de ella, ni mi hijo. Yo quería al bebe quería que formáramos una familia…quería convencerla de que me tenia a mi que todo había sido una mentira…pero llegue tarde…Ahora si no tengo razona de existencia…ahora si no tengo alma…

Bella pov:

Esperaba que mi plan funcionara…de por si yo entendía que para ellos yo no valía nada…ahora tenia que pensar muy bien que hacer como podré alimentarme…donde me quedare…Mi papa no me quiere ver y menos mi mama bueno con ella no he hablado y hablare pero después en este momento no quiero…Me dirigí de nuevo a la casa de los Cullen…me senté en el piano y empecé a tocar sin saber que hacia… y empecé a apuntar la melodía que había creado era tan melancólica…tan llena de dolor…como el que crecía en mi pecho…sin pensarlo empecé a tratar de conseguirle una letra a la canción… y mi madre tenia razón no tenia una voz tan mala…era buena pero no tan magnifica…

(N/a: los * serán de las estrofas de la canción: Recuerda que me tiene a mi de Gloria Trevi…)

Empecé a escribir en otra hoja en blanco…

*cuando sientas  
que nadie te ama,  
y que la vida  
te escupe la cara...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
para luchar contra todos,  
para subir...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí...  
Cuando sientas  
que tu casa estalla!  
y la violencia  
en tu familia mata...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
para apoyarte en mi hombro,  
para subir...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí...*

Sentía como me derrumbaba y las lagrimas caían, pero no me importaba, estaba concentrada en la letra que escribía, perdí a mi padre eso era lo único que sentía doler en mi corazón…

*Recuerda  
que detrás de las nubes  
hay un cielo claro  
cargado de luz;  
que siempre  
contarás conmigo  
que entre dos es más fácil  
cargar una cruz...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
siempre a mí...  
Si un día maldices  
la hora en que naciste,  
o si tu amor  
se vuelve un imposible...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mi  
para luchar contra todos,  
para reír...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
siempre a mi...*

Si no hubiera venido a Forks esto simplemente nunca me hubiera pasado, deseche ese pensamiento de mi mente, no me arrepentia de haber conocido a los Cullen ni a Edward, nada mas que me dolía como se marcharon y me dejaron sola…y mas como Edward me dijo que ya no me quería, que no le convenia…ahora no se que me repara el destino y puedo decir que me asusta, porque ahora si me caigo, nadie estara ahí para levantarme, porque ahora si cometo un error nadie estara ahí para ayudarme a corregirlo, porque estoy sola y eso nunca cambiara…

*Cuando temas  
a lo que te espera,  
cuando sientas  
que la muerte llega...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
para apoyarte en mi hombro,  
para subir...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
que iré junto a tí...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mi  
siempre a mí!  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí!  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí!  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí!*

Así termine y me di cuenta que esa canción iba dedicado a un ser que todavía no conocía pero amaba, iba dedicada a la criaturita que crecía dentro de mi…porque ella es lo que me mantiene de pie y nunca estará sola yo seré su compañía y su apoyo…si siempre le daré su apoyo, será madre y padre…porque el bebe nunca tendrá la culpa de mis desgracias…ahora el es mi prioridad…porque es un pedacito de mi ser y sobre todo es un pedacito de Edward….


	6. ¿LicantroposHechiceros?

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi me pertenece solo la historia…_

_En el capitulo anterior nos quedamos en:_

_Así termine y me di cuenta que esa canción iba dedicado a un ser que todavía no conocía pero amaba, iba dedicada a la criaturita que crecía dentro de mi…porque ella es lo que me mantiene de pie y nunca estará sola yo seré su compañía y su apoyo…si siempre le daré su apoyo, será madre y padre…porque el bebe nunca tendrá la culpa de mis desgracias…ahora el es mi prioridad…porque es un pedacito de mi ser y sobre todo es un pedacito de Edward…_

* * *

Había sido casi drástico lo mucho que mi vida había cambiado, antes de marcharme me quede varada por lo que no me toco mas que llamar a Jacob el cual ya se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido gracias a la vieja de patio de Charlie, me convenció que no era seguro por mi estado el estar sola y mucho menos si no tenia a donde irme.

Desde ese día me he quedado con el y exactamente de eso va unos dos meses, aunque yo entiendo perfectamente que las intenciones que el tiene son de ser buen amigo, aunque eso le duela bastante ¿Acaso yo era la única que lo podía ver? Estaba casi segura que Jake sentía algo por mí, pero trataba de no prestarle mucha importancia. Había conseguido un trabajo de escritora en una editorial por lo que ya había comenzado a trabajar.

Cada día que pasaba no podía creer que en realidad hubiera sido tan inteligente como para poder esquivar a Alice de esa forma. Lo único que me consolaba era que al menos Edward estaría sufriendo lo mucho o el doble de lo que yo lo hacia, cada día que me levantaba me sentía vacía, desecha, hecha pedazos.

Lo extrañaba, mas que a nada pero simplemente no me podía permitir dejar que las paredes se me vinieran encima de nuevo, no seria justo para mis pequeños…Hace poco me había dado cuenta de que iba a tener mellizos ¿acaso el destino se empeñaría toda mi vida en no solo tener uno si no dos pequeños que me recordaría todos los días a Edward?

Sincerándome ya no dolía tanto tener que escuchar su nombre, lo hacia con frecuencia supongo que después del tiempo te acostumbras al dolor. Había solo algo que aun no podía comprender ¿Por qué era que si solo tenia dos meses mi estomago había crecido como si tuviera 5?

Jacob cada vez se comportaba mas extraño conmigo, siendo franca el había cambiado demasiado de un tiempo para acá, aquel chico delgado y fino se había ido por completo. Dejando a un chico alto de cabello corto, atractivo y con un físico de esos que te hacen babear por siempre.

¿Qué podría andar mal con el? ¿Acaso abría empezado a tomar drogas para crecer? Negué sabia perfectamente que debajo de aquella mala actitud hubiera un chico sumamente cariñoso. Pero aun tenia mis dudas, levante mis ojos del computador cuando me pregunto que le alcanzara que se yo, o si se me olvido mencionar que en ese mismo momento le estaba mirando arreglar una moto en su taller mientras que me sentaba en una esquina tratando de concentrarme en mi historia.

Me levante mientras le alcanzaba la herramienta que me había descrito, para luego poner mis ojos en blanco cuando se quito la camisa-¿Te tatuaste?-pregunte frunciendo el ceño-¿Pensé que estabas demasiado enfermo como para querer salir de tu habitación?-me cruce de brazos, después de todo éramos mejores amigos.

-No-lo vi respirar un poco hondo-es solo que…olvídalo-murmuro volviendo su atención hacia la maquina esa.

Negué mientras me levantaba de donde estaba cómodamente sentada para ir hacia donde el, tome su rostro entre mis manos haciendo que me mirara fijamente a los ojos, en su mirada había furia pero al mismo tiempo tristeza.

-¿Jake, te sientes bien? Estas que ardes-le dije quitando mis manos de su rostro a lo cual el simplemente rió por lo bajo.

-Ya lo se-levante una ceja y le di una mirada envenenada al ver que lo había tomado como un cumplido.

-Idiota-susurre por lo bajo, para luego sentir un enorme dolor en mi vientre, me acaricie en donde alguno de los bebes me había dado una pequeña pateadita.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Jake algo preocupado, me imagino por la expresión de dolor de mi mirada.

-Si lo estoy…ya paso el dolor-trate de disimularlo.

-Bella, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estas esperando mellizos de un vampiro?-trague en seco al escuchar eso.

-¿QUE YO QUE?-pregunte alarmada.

-Bella, no te hagas lo se todo, simplemente me he cansado de seguir tu mentira ¿acaso no vez que yo formo parte de ese mundo de mito en el que vives?-me pregunto a lo cual abrí mis ojos como platos.

-Jake tu no eres un vampiro-asegure tocando su pecho sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

-No soy algo mejor, soy un licántropo-murmuro con algo de sarcasmo en su voz-Y lamento desilusionarte, linda pero tu tampoco provienes de una familia completamente humana-eso me hizo confundirme aun mas.

No entendía nada de lo que trataba de decirme hasta que Jake me llevo a tomar un pequeño paseo por la playa en donde me explico un poco sobre los licántropos…Luego cuando llegamos al bosque cambio de fase convirtiéndose en un gigantesco lobo café, cuando termino su pequeña demostración y se puso algo de ropa me dio un poco de agua ya que me sentía aun un poco en shock por lo que había descubierto.

-¿Así que por eso, Alice no me vio todo este tiempo?-pregunte incrédula, nunca pensé llegar a escuchar de alguien que Alice no pudiera ver en el futuro.

-Si-fue todo lo que me contesto mientras buscaba algo en el sótano de su casa.

Me sorprendió mucho verlo sacar una caja con un numero 1 que decía Swan por fuera, por lo que me daba a entender que lo mas seguro era que habrían mas, la puso entre nosotros sentándose el frente mío.

-¿Y eso?-pregunte confundida aun al ver que sacaba unas fotos las cuales se veían demasiado viejas.

-¿Ves esta chica?-me pregunto a lo cual simplemente asentí-Anabelle Marie Swan, es una de tus ancestros por parte de tu padre, fue la primera chica de tu familia que se vio envuelta en este mundo de mitos, al parecer tuvo un noviazgo con un hechicero al cual mataron ¿nunca escuchaste el mito de cómo es la única forma de que un hechicero de su magia?-negué-debe de darlo voluntariamente-explico-el lo hizo dejándole todo el poder a Anabelle y a su familia.

-No entiendo a que quieres llegar con todo eso-le corte.

-La magia se paso de generación en generación, ¿Qué acaso no entiendes? Muchos de tus ancestros fueron hechiceros y la mayoría del tiempo pasa cuando uno de ustedes crea un híbrido, como los que llevas ahí adentro-cada vez fruncía más el ceño a lo que me decía.

-¿Eso quiere decir….?

-Que probablemente tu embarazo sea un poco mas rápido si y que haya que transformarte inmediatamente luego que des a luz si es que quieres seguir viviendo, pero nada asegura que esos bebes sean mitad humanos y mitad vampiro…lo mas seguro es que por lo menos uno de ellos salga diferente-lo mire como si estuviera completamente loco.

-Jacob muy sinceramente no se de donde has sacado todo esto, pero okay te creo lo que eres un licántropo pero no me vengas con estas bromas sobre hechiceros que eso no existe-luego de eso me dirigí a mi habitación encerrándome ahí por lo que restaba de día, no sabia si seria bueno creerle o simplemente no hacerlo ¿Qué tal si era cierto, que tal si no? Muchas preguntas y ninguna era contestaba.

_Ahora no solo tenia que preocuparme por olvidar a Edward, cuidar de mi pequeños si no que tendría también que cuidarme un poco mas y planear que seria de mi si de verdad pasaba lo que Jake me había dicho, simplemente no pude mas con eso y caí exhausta en un sueño profundo, en donde comencé a soñar._

_ La misma escena que siempre, una chica de cabello negro tan azules como el mismito cielo, muy pálida y delgada a su lado un chico de cabello cobrizo algo ondulado en las puntas con unos ojos color chocolate el cual enseñaba sus colmillos como intentando dar una advertencia a que sea que se aproximara hacia ellos._

_ La chica saco una pequeña varita como preparándose para una batalla que sea destacaría en tan solo minutos, lo único que cambio esta vez fue que a su lado estaba Edward, su familia, Jacob y yo pero no a como me recordaba de siempre, esta vez era mas pálida y mi piel brillaba un poco al igual que la de los demás vampiros y mis ojos no eran cafés si no que dorados…._


End file.
